Passion of Freedom
by Tala1
Summary: Xenosaga 2 14 years ago something changed.4 years prior something started. 18 years later Jin Uzuki struggles with the monster inside him, unable to grasp the true nature of his stripped freedom. Endangering those around and close to him. Discontinued.
1. Introduction Part I Past

A/N: Okay…this is an introduction to my story. Not a Intro II (yet) or a "prologue" this is basically to get me moving It's going to have a lot of flash backs (the whole story) and so far, my enthusiasm for it, exists only in Japanese video clips of Xenosaga 2. Those who love the URTV's will not be disappointed but if you're not a fan of---any of them. ; I fear for your Xenosaga 2 disc…

-munches- Also...if anything is incorrect i'll change it. otherwise its an AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga 2 or 1 or anything else related or that is Xeno

Note: The Introductions aren't really…fleshed out. Their nit picks to get me rolling ;

"Mace" Talking, '_Sword_' Thoughts, 'Shield' emphasizing (sometimes), /Blah_Blah_/ Telepathic between two figures. (Jin and ? ), _Jingle bells…_ Memory.

* * *

Introduction 

"Past"

"Niisan!"

A shout broke Jin's current train of thought as he sat on the floor of the Elsa currently doing his best to meditate. But even that proved to be difficult with the computer humming, engine roaring, and a brief shockwave that occasionally rumbled along the Elsa. Emerald eyes narrowed more in frustration than anything else as the older Uzuki snapped his head to the door, biting back a remark. "Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing. I wanted to make sure you were out of bed. It is the afternoon you know. Why don't you put down your books once in awhile and enjoy reality?" Shion gave a huff as she folded her arms. Leaning against the doorframe with a frown, watching her older brother just continue to glare at her. But she was doing it just to annoy Jin. It was her favorite past time lately. Yet, it seemed to seriously bother her brother more than before.

"Look Shion. Didn't anyone tell you reality was a harsh and cruel world? I rather stay within my old age where things were a bit compromised and **simple** thank you very much"

Without another word Jin closed his eyes, flatly (and purposely) ignoring his sister. When he opened one eye to check if she left, he exhaled sharply. Thankfully she did leave. "Honestly if she hates my ways that much…" he sniffed good-naturedly and leaned back, the mood for meditation becoming no more than a distant memory.

_/Having much fun Mon Lapin De Neige?/_

/No, I'm not. Get out of my head. I don't need to listen to your crap as well./

_/Awww, you poor thing. I'd give you a hug. But I'd probably be risking my neck. So sad…/_There was mocking laughter echoing in Jin's mind, only furthering the headache that plagued him. Jin snorted quite uncharacteristically and bashed the back of his head against the nearest object. The desk. Ow…

/I'm sure it is. I'm touched by your sarcasm./ Jin replied with a dulled voice, echoing a sigh as he slumped against the floor. Laying there for only a good moment before placing both hands flat against the floor and pushed himself up. Grunting at the effort. /Is there any particular reason you talk to me, other than to annoy me?/ Jin questioned, retying his band that held his kimono in place. /I am rather busy so if you could please…/

/_Where's the fun in that? Annoying you is only part of the fun…but seeing you--/ _Jin shook his head ignoring whatever else spilled from the voice. Honestly, why did he have to be linked with a psycho? /Yes, yes, seeing me bloody, beaten, chained is your dream come true. I assure you. It won't happen----ever/ He shivered at the images as they filled his mind one by one. Sure it wouldn't happen, but who said it wasn't possible? It had been done before. At least, only the beaten part though.

And he still had scars.

_/Hahahahahaha, keep thinking that. Just you wait. I have oh so much planned. Do you miss me? I hope you do. It'll be a little longer though./ _Jin unnoticing began to tighten his kimono even more as he heard the laughter. God the first time he heard it in his head…he remembered having some fit about demons. And he wasn't far off either… "Just leave me alone." The black haired being put up his mental shields, wincing as claws literally began to…well _claw _at them. Making his headache even worse,

"Dammit…you…" He clutched his head, stumbling like a drunk out of his room as he lifted a hand to the wall, letting it guide him as he kept his eyes focused on the ground. Pain seemed to escalate as he tried his best to ignore the mental stability raging war around him. Instead though he found himself stopping suddenly, sinking gradually to the ground. A hand pressing against his forehead, somehow easing it. /Why can't you. just…give me a break…I…/

After what seemed like hours, but in actuality were mere moments. The link was abruptly cut off, the pain instantly vanishing leaving the older Uzuki hunched over, regaining his lost breath. "What a headache…"he groaned gathering himself up. Squinting past the bangs that obscured his vision on one side of the corridor he assumed nobody had seen him. Which was a plus to him. '_If I got a dollar for every time he's linked with me I'd be so rich I wouldn't know what to do with it…_' he concluded as an after thought, a hand running down the back of his head, firmly flattening whatever hair had come loose from the ponytail.

"NII-SAN!" Jin winced and turned his head, smiling cockily at his approaching sister. Why bother spending time thinking then? "Why are you…you're so lazy I swear! Why don't you come and help with the packages! Or go and see master Gaignun! Or help **me** instead of being so lazy!" Shion's cheeks puffed out, trying to look as orderly as possible.

Yet orderly had a different effect on Jin as he cracked a smile and snorted. Though his gaze softened as his sister suddenly shoved him---or would have had he not grabbed her arm in mid process of doing so. With such reaction time that it nearly gave Shion a heart attack. Emerald eyes, rather alight with a sudden new look, gazed into Shion's similar colored eyes. Sending a message one would only know through emotions.

What Shion saw…

Was not an action by her brother. But something forced through. Either what she saw or not vanished in an instant as he let go, dusting the black kimono with a perfectionist like action.

"Thank you Shion, but I'll pass. I have things to do as well. The world…does not revolve around you." He concluded with little more than a grunt as his hand once more found comfort in the sleeves of the kimono. It was the comfort that seemed to make everything better. His sister would probably rip his head off at any suggestion of close contact, than proceed to possibly beat his carcass…

Shion's cheeks flared up at the statement. Sometimes she wondered how they were related at all! Her brother was only 35 and was currently unemployed, and hadn't done anything for years now! Not to mention the only thing he probably did do right in her eyes was…what? Go to _school_? Ha, some brother…

"You're impossible! Why don't you get a job! Or better yet, why not go back home! You're…you…you're just a waste of space and time! You don't even participate no matter how much you brag about your stupid sword skills!" Shion turned her face away, eyes narrowing at the wall instead. But even then, Jin could see all the bottled up hate, regret, and pain… Like it was directed at a mirror that reflected back at him.

Silence was heavily noted around the two, yet Jin made no move. He merely closed his eyes, the words second ago sinking into him like a painful killing venom. Really… "…Very well. I will leave then. If that is what you wish." Jin's eyes opened almost tiredly. This had been a shaky relationship from the start. And it seemed everything he did; everything he tried to make up for was shot down. Nothing he did seemed to make up for the past years.

Granted he didn't deserve to be forgiven for not being there in Shion's time of need. But, wasn't living alone and serving in the army enough for that? A man could only do such much to atone '_Yet I feel like I never did_'.

_/Awwww are you getting mad at you sister again? You bad bunny, aren't you fami—ly?/_

/God dammit! Go to hell! Rot there for all I care! You give me headaches when I do not wish for them! And at the worst times!/

Jin blinked, realizing once again his sister fixed him with a stare, the lower lip of her mouth began to quiver as she realized he wasn't paying to what she was saying. Another nasty habit she'd found over the years. That her brother ignored people a lot.

Face hardening like stone she folded her arms across her chest, allowing a mere sniff to pass out through her nose as tears pricked her eyes. Ever since her brother returned from school fourteen years ago he had changed. And it wasn't for the better.

In fact it seemed to make their relationship worse. Her older brother avoided her constantly, locking himself up in his room only coming out when needed. The need for comfort diminished in the first two years when her childish innocence seemed to be flushed out gradually over time. Cooking, cleaning, jobs adult usually did were a past time to her. And with a meager amount of friends around, and the death of her parents still fresh…

It was possibly one of the toughest times to survive through.

Yet, Jin was her brother. As much as he was weird, insensitive, lazy, worthless. He was still her older brother.

Jin let his arms unfold from the kimono sleeves and drop to his side as he gazed hopelessly. Trying to piece together whatever nit picks he could hear over the continual laughter in his mind. It was ENDLESS! "I … just wish you could act like a brother. Be there for me. But you're such a jerk when it comes to others feelings. You don't even care about anyone but yourself!" Shion put one foot forward, hoping to sound bolder as her voice started to crack.

Jin opened his mouth to retort. Appalled. This was RESPECT?

_/She's got you there. You're so insensitive/ _the voice mocked, echoing the harsh words as Jin suddenly had half the mind to knock himself out with something. Leaving, suddenly, became a very nice thought. /Don't make me punch your head off you nut case!/ He snarled through the mind link, eyes landing on Shion like a moth to the flame as she fisted a chunk of his kimono in her hands.

"Don't you dare argue with what I see! Two years of loneliness….no comfort from you even though you knew our parents died! I never got help around the house. All you did was sit on you lazy ass and do nothing! Not a SINGLE thing!" The grip had gone slack. Shion's dark hair fell forward , the split ends that stuck out seemed to hover, suspended in mid air. Like a veil had opened up between the two. Making a wall that prevented any contact.

And in Jin's head, he heard something along the lines of…

Cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, and cackle, over Shion's speech. Than a sob and a high pitched whine and that was about all he got.

"Shion…" Jin murmured, prying the loose fingers off his choice of wear "I didn't do it on purpose…you…you wouldn't understand, even if I told you..." he started to say more, receiving a harsh blow to the cheek. The left side of his face began to suddenly pulse and ache so horribly that even putting a hand over the slap mark didn't make it feel any better.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

_/Lapin!!/ _Instead of the mocking tone from the individual linked, there was only a mindful of enraged snarling /_Wait until **I** get to her…she will wish she never touched you, or lived for that matter!/ _A growl echoed dully, becoming nothing but a mere background noise as he stared down. Enough was enough, did he really have to put up with this the whole time? Getting the least respect possible on the ship? Did apologies from the heart mean nothing to Shion?

Apparently…

It didn't.

Grabbing Shion's shoulder he gave her a rough shove backwards, knocking her off her feet as he glared. A look that Shion knew well enough; that he rarely showed. Only times when he was truly angry did she ever see her brother do anything but smile, frown, or just look with a solemn face.

"Fine then. Consider me disbanded if I keep getting treated like this! I'm sick of it! I try to do things right, I've tried to slowly get back into your life. And I'm doing the best I CAN! What more do you want from me!?" He spread his arms to the side as he said those words, the ruckus finally catching the attention of nearby occupants. Momo and Jr in particular as they stopped there walk around to stare. Wondering what on earth could make **Jin** the innocent young care free adult to yell.

"Nii-san I didn't mean..i…" Shion had realized that her brother was beyond listening. He'd finally snapped.

"I'm your brother, related by what seems to be by blood only! You have NO idea what I've had to go through. It'd make your suffering seem like peanuts! I have good reasons that prevented me from getting close to anyone! I….ugh…" A hand suddenly flew up. pressed firmly against his head suddenly as a headache blossomed.

_/Bad, bad, bad. You know what happens if you let emotions get the better of you. Don't forget, everything could suffer if your reckless like this. Calm down you hopping mad savage bunny/_

/……/

"I'm….leaving…" he concluded, heaving a sigh as he shut his mouth. Turning his back to Shion and once more found himself wishing he could have just kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything. Blocking out the crying behind him he headed to his room to grab his belongings.

Feeling safer to get away,

And fearing what he could have unleashed.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! The inspiration flower uber early in the morning. I know Shion probably wouldn't act like that. But with such a grudge, I think it would be necessary. And driven by emotions could send ones head rolling in ugliness. So now here's the question. Who mind linked with Jin? (I give you three guesses, and the first two don't count **major hint** ) what is he so afraid of? Why does he have a mental link? What suffering did he go through that'd make Shion's seem like peanuts? 3 hope you liked it. 

Introduction remember…not actual chapter. It's just helping me along –hum hum huuuuuuum-

Next Time: Introduction II. Jin leaves, where does he go? And who is mind linking with him? 3 maybe I'll reveal it. Maybe not. Some little conversations. Still worth a read : 3


	2. Introduction Part II Eternity

A/N: Introduction number two! 3 I LOVE Xenosaga so I need a quick thing to be answered someday. My question is, do the Gnosis like…aside from the fact their not in the "Xenosaga" dimension. Do they bleed? Or interact with each other? If they don't then heh MAJOR AU. Gnosis play a HUGE role in this story 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga II or I or anything related to Xeno ;;

Note: I can't STAND not capitalizing Chaos's name. It's just…so easily mixed up with the actually word X-x gomen…

"Mace" Talking, '_Sword_' Thoughts, 'Shield' emphasizing (sometimes), Telepathic between two figures. (Jin and ? ), _Jingle bells…_ Memory.

* * *

Introduction II

"Eternity"

Shion sat on the floor as she covered her mouth, tears slowly streaming down her face as she desperately tried to stop. Honestly why was she sad about her brother leaving? Isn't that what she wanted in the first place? To finally see the same man who had failed to do the brotherly role that he was committed to do since birth. '_Yet I feel so awful… I don't really want that! I just…it won't…_'

"NII-SAN!" She called out, the hands moving from the mouth to the floor as she bowed her head, the tears settling on the floor. Moistening it with the salty droplets flowing freely. "Don't leave…you…just like….twelve years ago…." Brown bangs fell forward, shielding her face from view, regretting her actions more than ever.

Behind her, Jr and Momo stood in silence, having seen the two bicker at each other. In all truths it wasn't uncommon to see them yell a little. But never was it _Jin _yelling. It usually remained in Shion's ball court, calling the swift shots which Jin would reflect back. And that would be it. But something…was different. "Shion!" Jr glanced wordlessly to Momo as the young realian ran forward. Concern shining in those large yellow eyes as she knelt down beside the twenty two year old.

"Shion! Are you alright? Jr, go get some help!" The red head nodded and ran in the same direction they had come. Instantly going to seek the one person he knew had the guts to withstand everything. From screaming, to painful memories, to even the hard earned respect and un folding of dark pasts.

Chaos.

Yet when he rounded the corner he miscalculated on how much ruckus the two Uzuki's had created and ran right into the person he was seeking. Among many more as he was held upright from falling backwards at the collision. "Jr? What's up? I heard yelling so I came to investigate. What happened?" The tone was ever so soft as the blue eyes skimmed over the short U.R.T.V to land on the woman sobbing pitifully on the floor.

"What happened…?"

"Jin and Shion had a fight…again. And. I don't know…"

"Ziggy can you help me? We got to get her to a bed. Hopefully she'll calm down…" Chaos glanced beside him as the cyborg nodded mutely. Although he still continued to hide his emotions, it was clear even for the blinder people that Ziggy was worried. Seeing the pitiful state of a usually strong and cheerful woman made everyone on edge. Yet…

Where was the cause…?

* * *

Jin was silent as he hurried back to his room. The footsteps from his sandals made hardly any noise as he by passed everyone and everything. He couldn't believe that his sister would have the gale to hit him! Not only that but he finally snapped back too, shoving his own sister. But what hurt him most was the simple distrust that was between them, existing as a terrible reality. '_She'll never accept at this rate…Sometimes I wonder the benefits of **trying**_' he mused coming to a slow stop, a familiar door coming into eyesight.

_/Oh-hoh. Allowing anger to get the better of you. You know how that is with you my little rabbit/ _A voice crooned /_I don't expect any more little slips ups. If I didn't stop you…the neck of that lovely woman would have surely snapped…by your own hands! You should be thankful…you heartless bunny/ _the longhaired man stopped abruptly in the doorway, eyes lowering at the comments directed at _him_. Sad thing was…

It was all true. /Give me a break. I've managed to suppress it. I don't get mad often. YOU on the other hand… it's debatable. And no, there's no need to come get me…/ He sighed sliding in the key card to his private room. Stepping inside with guilty look as he slowly crossed to the other side, picking off little objects as he 'chatted' to the other being. /I'll be joining quickly…a bit sooner than expected. Tell him I'm coming. Schedule an appointment if you can./

_/What do I look like, you're servant? Hah. You baka. Even your own sister doesn't want you. Does that mean I get you all to myself? How delightful!/_

/…/

Jin was disturbed by the glee that had left him in a questioning grasp as he waited for hopefully another wave of thoughts or images. Even another few statement, but there was none. Only the audible silence heavy as he stood alone in the room, the curtains drawn wide open to reveal the outskirts of the Kukai Foundation. The Elsa was currently docked, right beside the Durandal. Providing easy access to both ships.

Pausing at the window he traced the glass with a single finger for a long moment before turning away and grabbing the small purple bag. Stuffing everything he thought he would need for the trip and sighed. Katana, check, picture,…not taking. He threw the family photo behind him. Not even batting an eye as it smashed against the wall. Memento…A sudden malice look took over his face for a fraction of a second as he remembered the day his life took a turn for the worst. All because of his mentor, a grudge that carried for years and years. Unable to settle even to the present.

Unknown to him he slowly slid to the ground, clutching at the object as something flashed in his mind. An image and experience he would never forget…

"_UZUKI!"_

_A searing hot pain erupted from the neck as something pierced into the skin, the chains rattled as the prisoner jerked to the side, held in place with the arm securely wrapped around his form. Digging into the sword wound once more aggravated enough to resume its course. Blood continuing to flow freely, not bound by the scab anymore. Whether it was a blessing or not, emerald eyes widened regardless, the pain from the neck pulsing with such intensity he couldn't bite back the scream._

_Yet before even a whisper could pass, lips pressed against the prisoners effectively silencing him as his body shuddered, going slowly into shock as the world swirled in front of him. Shape, images, everything went blurry as tears clouded his sight, instantly streaming down shamefully as the figure drew back. A hand stroking through his hair. Weight pressing against his body, forcing him back against the wall. Tilting his chin up to gaze into…_

Jin's eyes narrowed as he clutched the memento with such a grip he was sure it would have snapped with anymore strength put into it. Teeth clenched together as he gazed hatefully at the object. A small chunk of emerald, glistening with the light. Making it shimmer and glitter. A continuous reminder throbbing lifelessly in his hand, forcing him to remember everything that happened in the past. Reminding him, making him feel responsible…

A constant nagger that the past will never go away. Becoming a constant sin and curse.

"Why am I letting this eat me?" Jin Uzuki shoved the memento in his bag, unable to look at it any longer as he inwardly shivered. He was warned if he got angry it would have dire consequences. And it had happened. Once before. Then… "Gah! This will be the death of me!" black hair bounced up and fell in a similar fashion as the figure got to his feet. Collecting priceless books that he couldn't leave behind, a few stray kimonos lying about and a healthy supply of food. ("My sister always punishes me for eating junk food…")

Heaving a bit as he shoved all the crap into one small bag he sighed, resting his hand over the top as he tied it to the best of his ability ("Never mind it HAS burst on several occasions…"). Fairly satisfied as it didn't explode he lifted with up, carrying it in his hand as he fiddled with his sword. Grunting as it jabbed him a few times in the side until he managed to somewhat keep in place.

Glancing one last time around the room he lowered his head, bowing, hoping in his heart that his sis would forgive him. Digging into the bag he withdrew a small piece of paper and dropped it. Heading out the door before it even had a chance to hit the ground.

Ever so slowly the paper rolled around a bit in the air, curling up on the floor.

Lying motionlessly, black handwriting scribbled all over it.

* * *

"Are you alright now Shion? You still look upset…" the young girls voice rose from the eager awaiting group of figures all surrounding the Vector employee. With the exception of Kos-Mos, everyone was sincerely worried, each having their own assumption of what happened. "Did someone attack you?" Chaos suggested lightly, noting with a pained look…

That was hardly the issue. Had it been, it might have not had such an effect. "No…." Shion shook her head side to side, tucking her bangs behind her ears as he she dabbed at her eyes, face flushed from the attention and crying. How embarrassing! And too such close friends too… "It's just…" she stifled a sob "is my brother around? He…he…I…" Shutting her mouth, she seemed to think better of it. Glancing to Jr wordlessly.

Taking the hint the U.R.T.V reached into his pocket and produced a small communicator. Pressing a few buttons, the image of Mathews appeared on the screen. Looking thoroughly curious as he eyed the stony faces. "_What's gotten you all so uptight? Don't tell me you're shortening the deadline for the bills…were almost there!_" The image flickered a few times as Jr shook his head.

"No. But I'll tell Gaignun that and persuade him too. But seriously, have you seen Jin anywhere?" Jr asked as the captain of the Elsa took a minute to reconsider the question. "_Well…now that you mention it… the A.G.W.S hangar opened awhile ago. I assumed that one of you guys were just taking one of em for a spin ya know. Hey Hammer! Go check the hangar for me! Pronto!_" The face on the screen moved back, lifting a leg in warning as the navigator of the group squeaked out something and brushed past.

'_Nii-san…He's been acting so weird too…and I still hit him! Maybe…I'm wrong maybe …_' Shion lowered her chin to her knees as she drew them close to her chest, still sitting on the bed of her room. '_He doesn't even know how to pilot a machine much less use anything! He couldn't have…he…_'

"_Sir!_" Hammer chirped from the door panting, "_The latest A.G.W.S the pre- ordered one is gone! It wasn't even ready to be used! And there's a stack of tools around it; seems someone might have found the reason why it wasn't mobile and fixed it!_"

"_The hell that'd happen? Little master I think we may have a problem. That A.G.W.S unit is a proto type. Not even a combat qualified series. We were **suppose** to deliver it to the Vector Headquarters to get tested…_" Mathews bowed his head in thought, a hand reaching up to grasp his hat front tightly.

Unknown to the others. Shion got an even worse feeling in her stomach as she suddenly felt hallow. Jin wasn't a thief was he? Yet…her brother never did share anything about his school days. For all she knew he could have been somewhere else and…

"So it was STOLEN?" Jr cried in disbelief, "god I'm putting some lock or something around my A.G.W.S, my precious baby…" he added under his breath.

"_Technically it's not theft but since someone fixed it up just to use it. Well yeah, I guess. Why? Last time I checked, Shion's excuse for a genius brother couldn't operate a microwave. And could have set the whole damn Elsa on fire!_" Mathews grunted, a hand swinging over to grab a bunch of papers as he grumbled under his breath. "_Tch, doubt if he could pilot something like that. Suppose to rival the E.S class mechs I heard…_"

'…_Was it all…a lie?_' Shion thought, eyes closing as she tried hard not to think or her brother. Why did he have to waltz back into her life, changing how she did things with his consistent nagging? And then …well she couldn't blame him for retaliating… one could only take so much. But…

"_**I'm your brother, related by what seems to be by blood only! You have NO idea what I've had to go through. It'd make your suffering seem like peanuts! I have good reasons that prevented me from getting close to anyone! I…ugh…"**_

'_There's…more to this than what it seems…_' She dully thought, now sure that her brother was gone. Like she wanted.

Out of her life.

* * *

Jin grunted as he closed his eyes, trying to get a feel for the controls. The A.G.W.S unit was easily described as 'unfinished' in the ways of controls. It also jammed up in some parts, that even the expert on them had troubles maneuvering it. Which showed as the mech often jerked to the side unintentionally. "…This is crap! Why would they need to pick up this hunk of junk? Agh, I wish I took one of the better models but they are all in use by Shion and her friends…" He groaned, bringing up the navigator to see his current location.

"Oh…yay…" his tone was laced with sarcasm as he felt like banging his head against the control panel as he let go of the joystick. Apparently this was more than a hunk of junk… "It doesn't even have a map installed! How am I suppose to get to Vector Headquarters if I don't have a map?" Jin released a long sigh. Instead he tried linking. Normally he detested using it as whoever linked first, was the one supporting the mind link. And it drained a lot of mental power after excessive use.

/Oi, you baka. Think you could guide me and give me some nice helpful **guiding** criticism? /

_/Didn't think you would ask. Wilhelm will be immensely happy you brought the proto type…But yes, a soon as you get here he'll be meeting with you./_

/Great to know. Now help guide me. I prefer to not be late./

_/I dunno………it seems fun just to let you hover there all in your lonesome. Eventually someone will come by and help you…/ _It was a teasing tone as Jin silently seethed. This was not the time for jokes. / Look, just give me the damn direction so I can get there and boot you in the face!/ he tapped his fingers against the surface of the controls, waiting.

_/My, my, my someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Let's see……oh you spoil my fun Lapin. Very well. Better listen carefully. I'm only saying this once. Go--/_

Jin leaned back, satisfied as he listened carefully, directing the A.G.W.S to the best of his ability leaving behind the Kukai Foundation, the group he had become interacted with, and all hopes of a sibling bond.

* * *

A/N: -wipes brow- Going for the record here. Anyways, I decided leaving you hanging but you must already know who he is. There's only one person in the game that speaks French, and it sure in hell isn't Gaignun, Rubedo, Shion, Kos-Mos, Chaos ect. Well, hope you enjoyed this. Yes I know Makes no sense with the "disownment" of Shion by Jin and stuff. But it'll play out! Don't worry!

Next Time: Miltia conflict. Nuff said. Yes that means a _Flashback _for those who groan detest them, too bad. XP You'll like it anyways.


	3. Prologue I Pain

A/N: Hmm…spent more time on this than homework. Oh well, Gaignun and Albedo are tearing my heads off to write it. VV; So…here's the next one…

XP Hopefully this makes sense to you. And if its not right (in terms of places and things than its AU liek i said before) anyway. Hope you like it. It was a pain in the BUTT XX

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga II, Gnosis, Margulis, or anything else related to Xeno X-x……….sure wish I did though (as do all of you ne XD?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

"Pain"

_Flashback: Miltia Conflict, 14 years ago._

Overhead the smoke turned from a wispy gray to a pitch black fog that hung over the planet. All around, buildings were smashed, bodies littered the ground. Some smashed beyond recollection, others torn apart in such a gruesome manner. Even the bravest might have adverted their eyes from the carnage. Soldiers, human and realian alike, were placed like dolls on display. Weapons were bundled and bunched together beside every body, some broken beyond repair, and like their users, some unrecognizable.

"Who could have done this…?" a man whispered, afraid if he spoke too loud that the beings would rise once more from their eternal sleep to get their revenge. "This is truly the worst I've seen so far…" he mumbled coming to a stop at one of the worst victims of the outbreak. Kneeling down to squat beside the figure sprawled on his back, he lifted his hand over the others face, gently closing the eyes.

"No one should see the horrors of what has become a reality of absolute destruction." He murmured quietly, rising up swiftly, craning his head around. The smoke still hadn't lifted enough to see perfectly, no good than possibly four feet ahead of him. Before he would strain to squint at the engulfed path ahead of him.

His outfit, an army military working for Wilhelm and Helmer, was still shining with purity, having no speck of blood on it yet. At his side a sword laid comfortably, a simple jerk of a wrist and it would come clean out. Ready to do battle. Emerald colored eyes gazed sorrowfully a he took his time, knowing the importance of the mission. Yet, he couldn't help but pause, doing a complete turn in a circle pattern to stare at what was unleashed.

He had heard the details, something along of a terrible virus that corrupted the realians and made them turn on their creators, enveloping the world into a disaster too horrible to comprehend. Body swaying to the gun shots as the muscles relaxed, an evident amount of evidence telling him there was no need to be on guard in the patrolled area. But unlike his subordinates and companions, he had a different kind of mission to complete.

Find the Y-DATA and the three missing U.R.T.V's.

That simple.

"Wish they had said something else, seems like a grand job already. And I haven't even gotten to the real battles." The figure joked sullenly, lifting his face to stare ahead. The gunshots becoming no more than a simple background music as fires, some big, some small, crackled. Seemingly louder than the gun shots miles away.

Black bangs swayed at the slightest breeze, becoming a minor nuisance to the figure as he did his best to ignore his hindered vision frequently. His footsteps fell against the puddles that were just as common as the fires, dead bodies, some still twitching ("how that irked me so…"). And for once, he felt the need and want to end all of their individual suffering. To use his time doing good instead of bad and ignoring as some eyes peered at him, brains hardly able to comprehend the monstrosity of an environment.

Coming across a bridge leading to the main center of the city, Jin sighed as soldiers. All belonging to U-TIC popped out of the shadows, armed with guns and the likes of which Jin pitied them. Folding his arms across his chest he stood tall and proud, gaze unwavering as one of the figures barked at him, "Who are you? Who are you aligned with, is it U-TIC? Tell now or else!"

Eyes softened at the other guns soon followed suit. U-TIC…that name rang a bell in his head, a small bell. Just barely above a small tinkle. Shaking his head he instantly spread his legs, hand shooting to the hilt, unsheathing it as the first gunshots shot forward. Barreling over the winds, somehow deafening them in favor of their own noise. Moving in almost inhumane speed ("Years of training my friend…") he dashed forward, ducking under the bullets as he dived to the ground. Doing a complete graceful roll and sliced.

The slice, meant for anything, hit solid flesh, and soon, bone, as the legs were completely sliced off. Blood gushed from the wound. In such a distraction and screaming the other U-TIC members turned to gaze at the pitiful figure. Before anyone could have blinked had a bystander been there, the figures all fell one by one. Though Jin was compassionate with every being on the planet, nothing would stop him on a job given by the highest in position.

"Suwimasen. Demo, a job is a job…"

Before he took hardly anymore steps, a crackle of thunder boomed overhead. Followed by a deafening explosion that sent Jin on edge. The building next to him began to shudder as cracks began to appear, the material that composed the product together began to fall in clumps. Until a statue snapped off, falling in a graceful manner. Intended to flatten the figure below as he stared in silence.

"Tch…" Propelling backwards he threw the sword up high in the air, twisting his body as he managed a back flip, evading the chunk of rock just as it slammed into the ground a mere centimeter from where he had recently stood. Slamming a hand against the ground as he neared it, his fingers were instantly numbed. The force sending a small quiver of pain through the pain receptors of his body. Feet swayed as he landed, balancing with his knees bent.

Reaching out as he glanced up Jin caught the hilt of his sword. The grip tightening as he narrowed his eyes. Surveying the wreckage as smoke filtered out of the crater it had created. What had once appeared to possibly resemble an angel statue in appearance was now beyond salvation. The art ruined.

"So you've stupidly decided to come back… eh, Uzuki?" A voice rose from where the angel statue had fallen. Perched on top was a silhouette of a figure, arms crossed over the shoulder. Purple eyes ablaze. Jin's own eyes widened as the smoke began to clear, revealing a rather tall structured man. It didn't take very long for Jin to recognize him. How could he not…?

"I admire your faith in your abilities. It seems I underestimated you," The man continued as if he hadn't noticed Jin's muted shock. Instead he was relishing the surprised look on his past pupils face as his lips curled upward into a smirk. Still though. He was quite shocked that Jin did come back. Never mind he had beaten the fool in the past. Yet the kid was like a boomerang, never seeming to stray far for long.

'_4 Years…Hah, what a stupid brat. Unable to really disappear for long…_' The figure stepped down, hardly being cautious as his heels dug into the cracks and dirt as he made his way down slowly. Eyeing the twenty one year old with a hateful look as his fingers twitched. '_How perfect…it would be if I could just slice his throat right now…_' "Or perhaps not. I doubt you're still any better than you were four years ago. Still behaving like the immature selfish little brat I had the pleasure of knowing."

Jin raised himself up to full height, noting that although Margulis was in his late thirties by now. He still had grown. But then, so did everyone. "Don't judge a book by its cover Tai-sa. Isn't that how you lost once before?" The shorter figure smartly retorted as his hand fell to his side limply. There was no need yet to be alert. "Oh I forgot. You don't want to remember that do you? Challenging that same 'brat' that whooped you in the dojo."

Margulis's face changed from a classic smirk to a stern sneer. The arms unfolded from their resting spot, purple eyes gleaming with a hidden malice, a grudge long since buried away began to once again resurface to rear its ugly head. Apparently it was still very much a fond memory Jin noted in silence as Margulis rolled his shoulders. A sickening crack making him flinch. "Still have a weak stomach for blood and gore eh, Uzuki?"

"Not as much as a weak stomach for your face." '_NOW!_' Instincts reacted with a quicker reaction as Margulis instantly shot forward. Hardly in a blink of an eye a sword had been drawn slicing at the spot Jin had been standing on. The blade though, was brought down to the ground as Jin smashed his own against the surface from above. The two swords meeting concrete as the two owners. Master swordsman in their own ranks, began to out power the other in raw strength.

"Still the leaping fool." Margulis grunted as his eyes narrowed more. His head mere inches from Jin's. So close he could…

"Still the stern, disrespectful man...heh…" The two swords. One a traditional Japanese katana, the other an olden day pirate sword wavered as neither let down an inch.

Letting go of the handle with one hand, confident in his strength, Margulis reached forward grabbing one of the bangs that draped on either side of Jin's young face and yanked on it. Instantly the katana went slack as Jin let his guard down, "That's why I told you to cut your hair punk!" Margulis barked. Lifting the old fashioned sword Margulis swung it, intending on impaling as he surged forward.

Jin dropped to the ground, swinging his feet under Margulis stopping the enraged man in a heartbeat as he stumbled forward. Giving him enough time to regroup his confidence. "Didn't I always tell you, you were clumsy Tai-sa?" Jin remarked already having a better grip on his sword. Just incase Margulis tried that again. "I didn't actually think I was right though...yet this just proves that theory" the katana leaped into the air to stop the next slice.

"Someone's cranky…"

"Tch. You're still young! You don't have experience…UZUKI!" Margulis used his body weight to his advantage shoving forward, completely throwing Jin off balance. The younger being didn't even have enough time to deflect the sudden barrage of attacks as the blade swung from what seemed like every direction, sparks of fire emitting from the blade.

Yet what Margulis didn't have, Jin had. That may not have been stamina to outlast someone like Margulis but he had the agility to be faster, and much more dominant in the consistence of mobility. Able to keep the same pace for a small time frame. Balancing on the tip of his feet the young swordsman evaded the attacks, returning a few of them with a fierce counter that left his past teacher mentor stunned. '_That's impossible! That punk couldn't have practiced all those years! Tch...the nerve…_'

"You know Tai-sa. As much as I hate to admit it. I think you're getting to old to be much of a challenge…" it was a lie, Jin knew inwardly that it was merely an action to provoke the rage from within Margulis. A fierce competitor with his own personality, even in fights. Sword clashed frequently, strangely not denting the swords. But instead the men's pride as they matched near equally.

One thing that Margulis wanted to change, to prove, that Jin was still a novice.

"UZUKI!" A ball of flame shot forward to the unsuspecting twenty one year old as the other turned his back at the precise wrong moment. Yet, the ground gave the crouching being enough warning of what was to come by the sheer force of the shockwave as he wasted no time. Kicking off the ground Jin swung out a hand, catching onto one of the remaining (lucky) standing poles.

Without waiting to see if the fireball had passed or not he swung his body to the side, his feet digging into small cracks. Giving him just enough space to kick off that and jump to another wall with an equal foot space. Although many few people succeeded in such an art, Jin was perhaps one of the best.

Wall jumping.

And even Margulis had to admit as his face twisted to something akin to loathing, Jin was one of the best around when it came to acrobatic exercises and moving/bending/willing the body to a position that many could not manage.

A snarl tore through the short pink haired's throat as he race forward, his body doing an almost unnatural jump as he too, found his place on the rooftop. A grunt passed his lips as he positioned the sword horizontally, countering the diagonal strike once he had landed. Immediately the two tore at each other. One for self-revenge, and the other self-defending. Intent to end the grudge that still clung to him like piece of cotton on a hot summer day.

"Not so powerful are you Uzuki? You still are a weakling. You'll never compare to me…EVER!" Jin narrowed his eyes, the sparks on his sword lighting aflame in a blue aura. Ice. Clangs rang out as the steel clashed with steel, a few grunts passed out as the two desperately clung to the thought of victory over the other. The main reason soon disappearing in the distant backs of their minds.

Jin reared back as the sword nearly grazed his face as the sudden repetitive slashing was broken. The dream in instincts shattered into pieces as he found himself moving his body more. Turning around he countered with an almost cocky precision as he shot his elbow forward, digging into Margulis's gut. Sending his mentor backwards in a mighty hiss of displeasure.

The reaction from Margulis was one that Jin never had time to counter as the blade shot forward. Oddly enough, his limbs didn't move as the tip of the blade slashed across his side. Before he could reconsider his actions Margulis brought his foot up, a cruel look over coming his face as the boot smashed against the recent wound. The action ended up sending his past pupil reeling back a few feet against a large column. A hallow sound bouncing back as the force sent the pillar tipping forward.

The past slash that had been driven in several meters across had softened it to the point of breaking. Reacting fast to the slightest creak heard the longhaired being instantly moved to the side out of harms way. A snicker passed his lips as his mentor paused in mid swing, realizing that if he didn't move it would fall on **him**. Not that the thought didn't please Jin in any way. The black haired katana wielder had actually mildly looked forward to it.

"How unsightly Uzuki. This is pitiful. Even if you try to look like half the man you are… I can see through your crap" The bold man didn't seem the least bit out of breath, and unlike Jin, was still standing with hardly any more than a few cuts that grazed the surface of the clothing. Tilting his head Margulis regarded Jin with a trained eye, watching him like a hawk, "if you don't train you body and command it to injure another, you're nothing! But like always, you're too soft to cause damage aren't you, Uzuki?"

Jin flinched as the man mocked him. It's not that he couldn't injure Margulis. The man had boasted so much their was at least fifty times he had seen an opening. But he didn't dare strike at him. If nothing else, it was the simple loyalty to him still. The grudge wasn't deep enough to kill, or suffer, on Jin's part.

Simply because his was of guilt. While Margulis was of revenge. Aiming to better kill him. Jin's was a roller coaster of guilt that had ate at him for four years. '_Demo...he's right if I don't strike I'll…_' He inhaled sharply as a hand flew to his side, clamping down on the gapping wound that had long since trickled the crimson fluid, staining his military outfit. A burning pain erupted at the first touch, making him wince with a strangled muted cry.

"I wouldn't…say that…" The younger male murmured as he adverted his gaze, glancing around at their surroundings for the first time. Currently positioned on a rooftop it would have been a difficult feat to find a decent path to run off too. He was wasting time with an old friend! '_ENEMY! Jin, he's your enemy! Think about what he did four years ago...think, think, think…_' Yet he couldn't deny it…

He still thought the same. Margulis was his friend, hell, everyone was his friend no matter how badly they treated him.

"Heh. Getting slow Uzuki? Your end is here!" Margulis lifted his sword, the handle glistening as the heavens began to cry. At first tiny droplets fell, but then, it gradually increased to thousand of rain droplets per second. Maneuvering the sword in a series of circles, Margulis poised for a final attack. One hand stretched out, and the other gripping the hilt tightly , high above in the air. "Bare your wound Uzuki, and face me!"

'_What? I…this is utter madness I can't…_' Jin followed suit regardless, the katana resting in the air as he put a hand in front of him. Two fingers unfolding in a gesture of pure cockiness. His thoughts diminished as he stood his ground despite the aching wound in his side. Swallowing hard he blinked once, a massive amount of ice ether gathering around the tip of his Japanese sword. '_This is it…_'

Fire engulfed Margulis's hand as he suddenly shot it forward, a massive fireball of ether sprinting forward. Flames overlapping each other as the ball twirled, heading straight for the expecting man. Releasing a similar action, Jin let the ice shoot off like a beam from his sword, the small line taking on a curve as it instantly enlarged. Matching roughly the same size as the fireball it was destined to make contact with. Snowflakes fell from the edges of it as it zoomed forward at an alarming speed.

Until it made contact.

A huge explosion rocking the area, creating an large impact that blinded all that stood within the vicinity. On both sides of the two that had caused and equal share in the explosion cried out simultaneously as the impact left each out of breath.

Jin's vision blurred as pain exploded from all parts of his body. Unable to stand upright he fell forward, crashing against the ground and laid there. Trying to regain his breath as he wished nothing more than to simply die on the spot. It was terrifying what power he could unleash, combined with his mentors. Lifting his chin a tad off the ground he squinted as his chest heaved with the effort of breathing, his mentor on the other hand. Looked far worse.

It might have even matched with the accident four years ago…

Margulis's gaze was unfocused and dulled as he momentarily was stunned on the spot. Also heaving, his form wavered a bit but didn't fall. Instead he stood dumbfounded as he flat out ignored everything. Wondering why he couldn't see out of his right eye. Lifting a slightly shaky hand, still vibrating from the after shock of the explosion he touched the side of his face. Yet what met him was a streak of blood sliding down his face, dripping down his cheek. And staining his clothes.

"…."

"….Heh…you got what was coming for you….tai----sa" Jin wheezes out as he panted, slowly trying to move his limbs backwards. Instincts telling him that the explosion was far from over. It wasn't until he heard the ground start to crack that he hauled his ass, panicking slightly.

"Uzuki…it seems...I underestimated you again. Your power..…I truly did not know how great it was..." The ground shook as the building roof where Margulis was standing began to crumble away. A shrill scream tore out as the body fell with the chunks of the roof, falling into the ground below, in an eternal abyss of bleak darkness. Half of Jin wanted to rush forward to see if Margulis did fall, and the other half just wanted nothing more than to relax.

Relax…

Relax…

Re—

"The U.R.T.V's!" Jin fumbled to get back on his feet, his legs feeling like mush as he tumbled forward on the first dozen tries, trying to reach the staircase that led back down to ground level. His vision blurred a few times as he tripped on several occasions, eventually learning that in order to get down in a decent time frame. He'd have to use the railing.

Halfway down the long four-story staircase his limbs were in decent shape to hold him up and he instantly picked up the pace. From a casual walk to an exhausting jog as he bypassed everything that he had thought he'd have time to admire or elaborate on.

Buildings, bodies, twitching corpses, blood, water, everything by passed as a blur as he raced by it all. Until his eyes sighted a figure in the distance. Still moving. And as far as he could hear, harsh sobs were emitting from it. Slowing down a he neared the figure, his breath deepened as he stopped. Exhaustion settling in as he found two boys, roughly the age of 12. Sitting.

Correction. One black haired being was bawling his eyes out as a similar structured child was clutched protectively against his chest unmoving. The bawls soon were muffled as the being calmed down, lifting up a tear-streaked face to the invader. Choked sobs were all Jin could hear out of the boy's mouth as he ventured cautiously forward. Trying not to seem like an evil villain out of a cartoon.

"You are…the U.R.T.V's correct? The U-DO Retro Virus…"

Jin was sent a look that would have sent many up the hill. The glare was so intense Jin actually was at lost for words. Taking another step forward he scratched his head, grimacing as knots were immediately identified with a single brush of the hair. '_Bet its blood too…_' He sighed. Crouching down he held out his hand, like he would to a dog "look, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to get you off of this planet before anything else happens…"

The black haired twelve-year-old blinked through drying tears as he eyed the man, observing him critically before loosening the hold a bit. "…You're hurt…" He plainly stated, voice cracking from the sobbing on his twin. Green eyes eyed the wound, calculating the cause and deepness of it. "If you don't seek help for it, you may not survive"

Jin shrugged. Nothing new there. "If I do, I can say I did my job. Now come on we have to get out of here. U-TIC is prowling…" He moved closer, still weary that the kid might attack him with some sort of hidden weapon. Even he didn't think he'd survive a sudden bullet wound. Never mind dodging one. Crouching down he lifted a weary hand, doing a rough check over the U.R.T.V. There wasn't any damage, but exhaustion and maybe a virus caused a certain blackout in the functions…

"Why should I trust you?" The boy stated plainly, still doubting.

"Because I may be your only damn hope, now come or else I'm leaving you here…" Jin was tired. Mentally, physically, and everything else was tired too. His brain hurt from thinking, his side hurt from the kicks and sword wound, his mouth hurt to open after the fall, his hair hurt by his mentors cheap shot. And his patience…was limiting…

The boy cradled the red heads body in his arms as he weakly stood up, eyes suddenly turning frantic, "Albedo!"

'_Oh god there's THREE of them? Oh hell I ain't going on a wild goose chase for some…_'

"Uzuki!"

Jin stopped in mid thought as his face fell to disbelief as he swung his head to the side, glancing out of the corner of his eye, mouth dropping open halfway. Behind him now was at least three A.G.W.S units, a handful ("I'm guessing twenty but…") of U-TIC soldiers fully armed. Along with two A.M.W.S units and a unmistakable figure in the far back. Laughing his head off at Jin's expression.

'_Margulis! That……_'

"Oh my god…" Jin uttered weakly as almost twenty-five identical guns suddenly snapped forward, armed and targeted at him. Letting out a cough he turned around, positioning himself in front of the two U.R.T.V's and grasped the hilt of his sword. Odds looked beyond grim.

"Uzuki! You'll die here!" Margulis crowed with a twisted sort of pleasurable delight as he threw his head back, laughing. The slash mark had dried and blood was caked but Margulis didn't seem to care. Calming down a bit, Margulis signaled for the first three soldiers to go forward. '_I want to see you struggle Uzuki…and suffer like I have! SUFFER UZUKI!_' a crazed expression made even some of the humans on his side weary. Apparently this was abnormal behavior from their commander.

Jin dispatched the three that had attempted to do away with him with a single shot. Hardly moving Jin took a moment to yell at the U.R.T.V that was slowly standing up, supporting his twin on his back (with some difficulty) and holding a pistol in the other, "don't help you moron, RUN!"

Shots rang out as Jin did his best to deflect them with his blade, one managing to slip by and miraculously missed the young child beside him. Gods blessing. "Don't think! Don't even look! Just RUN!" Jin gave the twelve year old a hard shove aside. Noting with a sudden relief a manhole was nearby. If he could distract all of U-TIC for just ten seconds, the U.R.T.V's could waltz to the manhole, climb down into the sewers and end up hopefully out of harms way.

Hopefully…

Hope…

Slamming his blade into the ground Jin made a symbol, concentrating on his breathing as everything slowed down around him. Everyone seemed to react at the same time though. The U.R.T.V he had shoved aside got to his feet and made a beeline for the manhole. Several soldiers lifted their guns and aimed, while other moved manually to get closer or by some miracle catch the U.R.T.V's. Margulis waited in the back, observing the scene while all the A.G.W.S and A.M.W.S units held back.

Either way Jin didn't care as long as the attack succeeded. Placing the symbol against the sword the entire area was suddenly engulfed in white. In the air strange symbols appeared, all black seemingly as they drizzled flakes of snow around. Before an explosion similar to the one with Margulis's impact. "Avalanche!" The snowflakes soon turned into falling icicles as they fell one after another, impaling everything within reach. Or, in plain, every living thing within reach.

Which included all but Margulis, and the U.R.T.V's.

The sword clattered to the ground, the perfect blue glow dimmed to the point of it being non-existent. His legs gave way beneath him as he landed harshly on the ground, emitting a groan of discomfort as he shifted. His body was numb, he couldn't move anything. Much less speak. He had been hoping for a miracle, and one happened. He didn't even know what he was doing! And to that effect…

"Uzuki…"

Jin gazed slowly around, almost everything that had stood was now gone, vanished into thin air. Either that or he destroyed them all. Lifting the gaze up a notch they landed on a figure looking triumphant despite the fatalities. The U-TIC commander lowered down to Jin's pitiful height and smirked at him, observing the man for a moment. "So, you've finally gone so low Uzuki that I don't think crushing you would do any good…"

A hand reached out, running along Jin's jaw line, a thoughtful expression filing onto his face, "No, Uzuki… instead of killing you right here when you're weak and vulnerable I'll make you suffer like I did." Margulis snatched one of the bangs he had early yanked on and pulled the mans head up clean off the ground. Eyes glittering gleefully at the small whimper passing though Jin's lips.

"You're now U-TIC's first class prisoner…"

Jin shut his eyes, wincing at the pain as his head suddenly felt so light, so feathery ,so…relaxing…

Uttering a final moan his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Wandering in a place that he could only dream of.

And possibly never re-experience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unnoticed in one of the alleyways a figure clung to the chipped building purple eyes filled with utmost concern as his body shook. All around him carnage and battle waged between two separate species, divided by only one thing.

U-DO.

"Nigredo…Rubedo…" Tears pricked his eyes as he eyed the man being hauled up in an obvious painful manner ("The hair hurts thank you very much…") and frowned. The man had risked his own life and possible freedom to save his brothers! A man that didn't have to go to such lengths! Hands slowly curling into fists he began to tail the two to the base.

Hopefully able to somehow help in the way that the stranger had by making a sacrifice of freedom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's part I of the prologue -- I don't wanna LOOK at it anymore. 11 &(&$( pages! If you survived the grueling long over descriptive battle, lord you're an angel. I almost couldn't write. I was so entranced by the actual cut scene I …tried to flesh out the characters hate for each other. And added in so much crap and dialogue so only a few things in the scene were actually from the game XP. So yeah, probably 5000 words in length by now --; Well the four years ago thing mentioned a few times is in the story. Its not really, ya know, In Xenosaga.

Next Time: In Prologue II Jin is basically kept in a cell and gets a visit from Margulis. That same visit makes the world go round, and help isn't far off either. Smart little brat…


	4. Prologue II Shock

A/N: Okay. So, I'm exceeding my expectations with this fic as I hurry to get a majority of it done before I post anything. Although I'm going to have to start brainstorming more ideas once I get to some certain part. Yes I planned it out for 11 pages so far of non-stop crap….

-Sigh-

Anyways. Prologue part II, why you say? Cause I cant stomach any more than 11 pages in my head in a single chapter. It makes the world go round. And no, this will be, in no way, longer than 3000 words. Even **I** don't think I could drawl it out that long…(But looking at the word count i did --; )

Hope you all have a little Margulis/Jin love in you –raises author shields- Plz don't hurt me! I love my weird sadist pairings!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Xenosaga or its sequel in any way.

* * *

Prologue II 

"Shock"

_Flashback: Miltia Conflict, 14 years ago. U-TIC Prison Cell._

Drip.

Drip…

Drip, drip, drip…

"Unnngh…" A dull moan broke the silence that the environment around have been accustomed to within the past hour. The constant drips paused curiously before ceasing in fathom to the relative noise. Fingers twitched on the hard rough ground as a sprawled figure began to wake. Eyes opened slowly, hardly digesting anything as his brain began to process what had happened.

'_The attack…and Margulis…and…oooh…my hair…_' Hardly able to notice just how cold the floor was, the figure instead allowed his eyes to glance around as he stayed put. Recollecting the mobility as he tested the limits of his limbs. Hardly able to raise his arms anymore than a mere inch off the ground. Bringing his feet upward to his chest as he shifted on his side, he became much more aware of the temperature. Cold, like ice, numbed the wound enough to bring a pleasant sensation rippling through his body.

"…What…?" Jin croaked out as he gathered his knees to his chest and half rolled over to slam against the wall as lightly as possible, hearing a faint 'ching' sound echo. Letting out a small pant he slid down to sit on his behind, bringing his hand to his face. Only able to get it so far when it was stopped abruptly. "…Chains?" Jin mutedly looked at his wrist, expression not at all changing in any way as he placed his hand limply on his lap. The other one, similarly bounded, followed suit.

Leaning his head back Jin observed his surroundings, noting that the cell wasn't exactly horrid, nor was it pleasant. Apparently U-TIC had other things in mind when making the cell, with the least thought in comfort. Not only that but the floor seemed to be littered with…

Jin recoiled as he adverted his gaze quickly to the far wall, his face betraying a hint of fear that spurted forward. There were bones lying around, some with some flesh on them, with dead rats and bees glued to it. A shudder rippled through Jin's body as he shook his head. If the other victims of U-TIC's madness didn't survive and wasted away in a horrible fashion once illness set in. Than possible bites and stings from what would normally be harmless animals…

Than what was he going to end up as?

'_Gods and Shion…if Miltia is like this than Shion, mom… and dad… they could all be in danger!_' Jin chewed on his lip, wrinkling his nose as the reality of the smell began to set it.

Raw flesh.

Not pleasant at all.

Shoulders sagging forward Jin tugged at the bonds, noting with less than loving enthusiasm as the chains rattled more, effectively built into the wall. '_Like in the 1800's…_' A smile died on his lips as he glanced around. The cell was planned out in such a way that prevented contact with the outside world. Possibly hoping for prisoners to go mad and kill themselves.

The impression Jin got from it was that if you locked a high tech door, more or less likely guarded. Shoved a prisoner in a secluded small room, with hardly any lighting inside, chained them to the wall, didn't clean the room, kept it more or less in a state of bleakness. Than the person was bound to wilt away like a flower, losing all hope in survival and succumb to the ambitions of U-TIC.

At least…

That was the lasting impression Jin himself got.

Knowing that is was useless to even attempt to try and break metal with raw strength he seated himself, prepared for a long wait. Which in turn, wasn't much of a long wait as he raised his eyes to the cell door. Momentarily squinting at the sudden light that streamed into the room.

"Uzuki…"

Jin flinched at his constant spoken last name. Dropping his gaze like a pile of stones to the floor he closed his eyes. Hoping that if he possibly ignored him, he'd go away at some point in time. "Enjoying yourself, Uzuki? It's what you deserve you troublesome brat," Margulis stood in his usual stance and attire. The only thing different was quite possibly the mark (slowly turning into a scar) that had recently dried going down his face, over his eyes. A wound Jin had caused. A fresh one.

'_One not done out of self-defense. It was more out of the challenge of the battle. The blood lust. The need to prove myself…to show I'm just as good. If not better than him…_' Jin licked his dry lips, drawing his knees up to his chest trying to look as insignificant as possibly. Which might have worked, had he not been the **only** one in the room at the time.

"I'm not…" Jin breathed out after a second's hesitation to speak back. It was not in his nature to talk back to someone in a higher rank. Mentor or not. "…I never was. Tai-sa let this stupid grudge go and untie me! My…" Jin paused in mid sentence, quickly processing the benefits and cons of saying anything related to his family. Granted they were possibly in danger, but if Margulis knew. Wouldn't that create more problems?

"…. Your?" Margulis mocked, letting out a booming laugh. Already having a decent idea of what Jin was **going** to say, "Family? Friends? Sister?" He snickered at Jin's shocked expression of worry and panic. "Don't think I haven't forgotten Uzuki. I may be old, but I don't forget information that could be used against you" he stated in a low tone. Beginning to step forward almost as silent as the room itself was.

"You…You…You **bastard**!" Jin gritted his teeth, eyes flaring to life as he glared hatefully at the man. Leaping to his feet he ended up only a few inches as Margulis stopped in his advancement. Regarding Jin with a cool gaze as the twenty-one years olds arms only went so far, before being frozen in mid air. Unable to continue. "What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to my past mentor? The one that wasn't such a selfish greedy asshole!"

Margulis grinned despite the insults thrown at him as his past pupil/apprentice/student literally burned on the spot in hatred. All directed at him. Lifting a gloved hand Margulis backhanded the prisoner across the face, knocking the younger male off his feet and onto the floor. In a daze. "Hmph. Some respect. Thought that's what you prided in Uzuki. But you're still nothing, still the worthless little brat with a large mouth and a knack for getting into trouble."

Jin recoiled; not only at the slap but also the words Margulis spoke. Letting out a small whimper, barely heard as he clutched his face. Tears stinging his eyes as he felt blood drip down his cheek. The blow having broken flesh. "You're still soft Uzuki. Like I said before. But you never listen anyway, so what's the point in trying to change your views? The world Uzuki…" The thirty year old kneeled down to his personal prisoners level, staring into the others eyes.

"It's not a happy place which you perceive it to be. Death, destruction, theft, crime, betrayal, its all around no matter how you see it. You just have a thick head, not able to **see** at all." Margulis reached out, acutely aware of the fixed emerald eyes on him. Ignoring that, he grasped the prisoner's chin in a firm grip, running his thumb over the skin. Eyes turning curious as it suddenly occurred to him, just how slender, how handsome, how **feminine** his source of hate was.

"Don't **TOUCH** me…" Jin spat, ripping his chin out of Margulis's hold, words dripping like a cobras venom as he narrowed his eyes. Yet inside he was virtually shaking in fury, fear, and a sudden panic as he realized just how bad the current position could turn. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken him for the opposite sex. Especially at school. But by his Tai-sa who knew him for two years, and forever in memory…

The same sudden realization struck Margulis similarly as he leaned forward, enjoying the sudden rattles of chains as Jin pushed back. Edging as far away as possible until his arms were pinned to his side, a sinister looking Margulis leaning a bit too close for comfort. "Wh—wha…Margulis…" Jin faltered on his words as a tinge of red appeared on his face, instantly flinching as a hand stroked his side. '_What the hell…stop it Tai-sa!_'

"Uzuki…" Instead of the loathing tone, there was a long purr in replace of it. Whether the behavior was intentional or not seemed to depend solely on Margulis's own twisted mind. But, by what Jin interpreted, this was not on accident. "You're slow you baka." An arm wound itself around Jin's slender form, pinning the arms to the side firmly, the free hand instantly traveling to the thigh, caressing it lightly.

The reaction was imminent as Jin jerked to the side, unable to really get away from the sudden uncomfortable situation. "Tai-sa!" his voice lost its confidence and anger. Dulled to a small whisper as panic set in. Making the older being suddenly smirk. Finding a weak spot in his captive. Yanked forward Jin found himself at the mercy of his mentor and old teacher as he was suddenly looked upon more than just a simple hated being, more than a student, more like a…

Sudden object of lust.

"Stop it…Tai-sa…please…" Jin half begged as he crossed his legs, aware of the superior air radiating. Why couldn't Margulis just go away? In fact why was he doing this just to torment him? In the worst possible way a person could too! "Please…." Another flinch as the same area was stroked, traveling upward up to his… "TAI-SA!" he half screamed as his arms were jerked forward, the chains digging into the flesh until a whimper passed through. Streaks of blood leaked from the area that had been cut by the metal digging into the flesh.

"Uzuki, seeing you like this doesn't even mean a single thing to me. Only by truly suffering…" Margulis leaned forward, his eye unblinking and suddenly cold as he pushed the shorter man backwards, pressing his weight against Jin's body. Enjoying every single shocked and frightened look that Jin had done little to hide. But it all came down to the truth. That Jin was terrified and fearful.

"…Can you hope to atone…" His breath was laced with pleasure as he suddenly paused, a hand reaching into his pocket, producing a needle, filled with a jelly like blue and black swirling liquid. Bubbling as small white particles floated inside the substance. "…for your sin…UZUKI!"

Margulis clutched the needle tightly as he pin pointed the most painful part in the neck within seconds, and in a blink of an eye plunged the needle into the said area. Jin's eyes widened to their full capacity as he inhaled a harsh breath, not only wondering what Margulis had done. But also, fearing for the contents of it. A searing pain suddenly was evident as a cold liquid ran down his neck, the needle still positioned inside the flesh. The point mere centimeters from the main vein.

Slowly Margulis withdrew the needle, intent on watching Jin's changing expressions. From shock, to wonder, to pain, and more pain… Tossing the empty vial aside he tilted his captives chin up, licking some of the blood that had been drawn as Jin bit down on his lip. Seemingly desperately trying not to show any weakness. Before long Margulis noted that Jin's body began to twitch a bit violently, the body shaking uncontrollably as the contents spread through the blood stream quickly.

Jin's teeth lifted of the lips as they parted open wide, hoping to send some of his pain into the air, to make Margulis feel the shockwaves of his torture. Not even a mere whisper passed through as lips roughly pressed against his, effectively silencing him. The tears that clouded his vision and added to blur his eyesight slowly streamed down his face as he whimpered, not caring if he sounded weak or not. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing…

Margulis ignored the fact that the military outfit his captive was wearing wasn't very comfortable by any means, and roughly shoved the shorter man forward against the wall. A tongue slipping into the others mouth as he wound a hand around the back of Jin's neck, being careful of the liquid that dribbled down the side of the neck. After a few minutes Margulis let go, leaning back to observe the sudden broken man before him. Staring at eternal nothingness as his eyes diluted, the emerald glow of life dying like fire on ice.

"_MARGULIS! Your presence is requested…come to the bridge immediately to confirm the return of all units from 0-20" _The intercom beeped from it's position in the corner, high above.

A snarl tore through Margulis as he seethed inside. He was so close to making his hated adversary suffer, enough that his own rage would be subdued forever! Gritting his teeth he shot Jin a look, the hateful look dying a bit as he noted with enthusiasm that Jin wouldn't be going anywhere. '_No human could contain such a liquid, I doubt he'd be even solid by the time I get back. Hah, than my revenge will be complete…to see the ashes of him. The blood, the parts…_' Eyes shutting closed Margulis adverted his gaze.

Mentally reminding himself that he would come back quick, just to see Jin's death. Content for the moment he re-opened the door, shoving the guards away as he strolled to the bridge.

Not minding the figure he condemned to death.

The figure positioned against the wall, slid to the side. Eyes huge and unfocused as his body jerked side-to-side, pain erupting from every part of the body. The brain unable to distinguish which needed healing, and which didn't, nor could the body decide what action should be taken in order of movement. A strangled cry tore into the room, the silence broken as the U-TIC prisoner tossed and turned in every direction. His cries falling only on his ears as he grew unable to suppress the sobs.

Hands tugged at the hair, trying to pull it out in a vicious attempt to somehow stop the suffering. Rolls, spasms were frequent as Jin's body slowly adapted to the liquid, the cells, each individual, turned ever so gradually. Trying to maintain the body's natural cycle.

Yanking desperatly to reach at his hair, or any body part Jin snapped the chains off, the wall crumbling a tad behind him as the chipped rock crumbled to the ground. A onslaught of pebbles hitting the prone figure as he twisted and jerked to the side. The body unable to comprehend such a situation.

'_STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE…!_' Arms wound themselves around his stomach as Jin curled up in a fetal position, tears unable to stop coursing down his bruised skin as he shivered. Scared, fearful, and suddenly aware much more of his surroundings.

A sudden desire to tear at something made him shakily claw at the ground, his mind no longer in control. Fingers, now resembles faint claws in his eyes, suddenly tore at his own wound. The need for blood suddenly heavily noted as the scab tore off without any effort. Like plastic, easily ripped. Blood gushed from the sword wound inflicted hours ago. Stains appeared around the area as Jin paused, suppressing another handful of shudders as he clawed at the ground more frantically.

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I…why…?_'

Minutes passed until his body finally calmed down, allowing him to inhale a breath of air as he sprawled his body out. Unable to lift any muscle, much less think straight. Whimpering he eyed his hands, noting the flesh that stuck to them, drenched in a crimson fluid. '_What have I….done?_' He mutely stared at his hands. Gaze wavering a bit as the skin began to slowly eat itself like acid. Small pieces of white covering over the skin in tiny fractionated pieces. Hardly any bigger than the tip of a nail. Emitting a groan he continued to stare, hands shaking as he closed his eyes.

'_I'll never be able to see mom, dad, or Shion ever again! I'm going to die by my mentor, because of this…this liquid…I'm…I'm not even going to grow old enough to enjoy the beauties of life. Or retire or…or…_'

Shion…

He'd never see Shion smile at him ever again.

A hallow rustling noise emitted from outside as something smashed into the door of the cell. A few muffled gasps, cries, and saying were heard. But it was silent as quickly as it came. Before the door cell was thrown open, a few guards flying backwards. Crashing against the far wall. Skulls smashing against the surface. "…Mister?" A small voice was detected as a small white haired being popped his head into the room, eyes wide and filled with curiosity as he craned his neck. Instantly frowning at the pitiful sight before him.

'_That…outfit…U.R.T.V…_' Jin's mind felt like mush as he stared unfocusedly at the child before him. His eyes half closed as the purple eyed being walked forward, not at all worried if someone came in. But instead was more focused on the mess of a man he had only shortly ago, seen hauled off. "U…R….T…V…deska…?" Jin croaked out, grimacing as another spasm of pain rippled through his body. Making it twitch in an uncomfortable way.

"Ano ne…you're hurt…" Jin moved his head as far as he could without causing discomfort for himself as a hand outstretched toward his face. The boy's eyes deepened with concern as the gun he carried dropped to the floor. Dropping to his knees the uniformed U.R.T.V unit reached out, hand placing themselves gently over either side of Jin's face, peering into the dulled eyes. Purple eyes ignored the blood stained hands and focused on the white eating away at the skin, now realizing **what** was wrong with the man.

Instantly grabbed a nearby chipped rock the U-DO Retrovirus sliced his hand open, willing it not to regenerate as the blood fell from his palm in a minimal amount. With the other hand the white haired U.R.T.V gently, yet firmly, pressed Jin against the ground. Keeping the longhaired being in place as the other hand descended to the neck. "Trust me…okay? It'll save you…" The male's voice announced, brow furrowing in concentration as he pressed his hand flat against the wound. Easily finding where the injection was made, by the remnants of the other colored abnormal liquid.

And also the simple fact a needle was lying not four feet away from his position.

Jin went mute as the other blood seeped in as well, only, unlike the other liquid, it wasn't painful. It seemed. Almost soothing. Like it was doing his body good like…like…

/Ungh…/

_/Don't worry. You'll be alright. I'll get you out of here. The least I could do for you, who helped my brothers escape…/_

'_The voice…it's so soothing…where…where am I…?What…I can't see anything……but arms…so comforting…helping me up. Guiding me, assisting me as I stumble and fall. My feet…they feel like rocks. I can't hear anything…all…I hear is your voice and an alarm ringing. A man yelling…Margulis?. _

_You're telling me…that it will be alright…are you worried? I can't even feel your touch…it all feels the same. Why…why…why…? You helped me…I should have rot back there…what reason did you have to assist me…? Did you come…on the devils calling? Knowing…knowing…t…hat I ……………laid on my…deathbed? Ready to accept my fate..? Handed to me…without my consent…? And possibly without fates itself? Shielding me…_

_Shielding me…_

_From myself…_

_My…………………………guardian angel_'

_/I…I… can't help you anymore! You'll put yourself in danger by saying those things! Please I'm…forgive me. I'm sorry I couldn't help you….I'm sorry…/_

Jin thoughts were scattered as the comforting grip that he previously had by the U.R.T.V was cut like a wire by scissors. His body fell like a sack of potatoes, unable to cushion the blow with any part as he laid limply on the ground. Up above the clouds hadn't stopped since his captivity, the rain still falling, seemingly intent to create a river. Beads of water rolled down Jin's face as he kept his eyes closed. Secretly thinking it a blessing that he was saved, though he knew, it wouldn't be for long.

"Jin Uzuki!" A gasp rang out as a mans feet became more desperate and panicked as dark eyes looked down at his subordinate. Setting the two limp U.R.T.V's aside as he looked at the wounded man in horror. "Jin..? JIN!" arms raised the downed mans body up, before pressing the injured being against his chest. Eyes carefully scanning the front of the body for injuries. "Jin…what the hell…happened to you? Are you alright..? Speak to me!"

'_A voice………………so familiar………_'

"He…..He…..Helm---er…" The dark skinned man breathed in relief, checking the pulse and frowned. If he didn't get him to help soon his subordinate would die for sure. Dialing up a number Helmer instantly clung to raw hope that help would arrive in time. He was strong. He'd pull through. As would the U.R.T.V's, than everything would be back too normal.

Seconds ticked by…

Minutes seemed to crawl…

An hour seemed never to come,

Until help did arrive, instantly going into action as they lifted Jin upright, despite the battle around Miltia. Concerned eyes all around were thrown at the longhaired man, and the two U.R.T.V's. Neither knowing if they would survive to see the day, in another new way, in a way where a world wasn't corrupted…

In an environment….not contaminated.

_/You're voice…/_

/You're comfort…/

_/You're soft skin…/_

/You're touch… /

_/You're strong will_…/

/You're devotion…/

_/What is your name…?/_

/………………………..Jin Uzuki/

* * *

A/N: Not quite long enough to be matched with the prologue in the other story, but hey, I really tried. And this was difficult in it's own right. Took me about three hours to complete (in a single sitting) and basically it explains how he got erm…-cough- well-injected ne? As for the mind link. Who do you think it is? Come on if you're still clueless I'd give you a smack to the face XD I'm glad people do have brains cause yes it is **him **good first guess. XD 

Sorryif things are incorrect or timing (as in the Xenosaga timeline) is off. I used a calculator, double checked ages and stuff. And i dunno if nothing is able to happen its a pure AU and pretend it CAN XD

**Next Time:** Chapter one brings us to… well, where does it bring us to? It's another flashback. : ( don't give me that LOOK! Chapter One and part 2 of chapter one sum up the whole grudge. And what happened between the two. And yeah...betrayal ooooh... : 3

NOTE- The introductions that were put up first is done for a LATER time in the fic. Sorta to grab your attention. The prologue and whatever comes after builds up TO the causes of Jin snapping and disowning his sister. In much more detail of course. Sorry if that confused you in anyway XD

(Give you the honest opinion this whole fic makes my ehad spin. With the sudden add in's with the Gnosis...> ; argh....)


	5. Chapter One Part I 'Tai Sa'

A/N: -rummages through songs- Need inspiration to write this. Okay well uh…hopefully the other didn't make you people turn away in disgust. So this basically sums up the **"4 years prior something started"** part of the summary. Enjoy X3

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga 2, Xenosaga, or anything Xeno or related at all

Note- This story, so far, has no relation to the sequel coming out in February. If it does. i shall warn you ahead of time XP

* * *

Chapter One 

"Tai-sa"

_Flashback: Miltia Dojo. 4 years prior to the Miltian Conflict._

Jin stared indifferently at the huge building before him. A bag slung over his shoulder, carrying nothing more than at least six different **heavy** volumes of books to keep him entertained for the duration of the practice. Emerald eyes blinked uncertainly as he raised a hand to the door, pushing the door aside as he ventured inside, pausing in his steps. Inside it was your typical scene. People stood or were sitting in chairs and waiting. Or signing up.

He scratched the back off his head with his free hand that wasn't gripping the handle of the backpack. It was fascinating to come to a place like this, too bad his parents never allowed him to handle a sword---or weapon for that matter. Always fussing that he should be a doctor, get a good education. In turn Jin had followed their wishes, knowing that if he did get a good job then he'll be able to support the family better. Which would lead to a better life style for all of them.

'_Which is why I'm not participating but…where is Mark anyway? I thought he said he'd meet me at the entrance…_' Jin lowered the bag as he slipped it off his shoulders, the later starting to ache and throb with having carried the weight from one place to another. Raising his head he glanced ahead, only now noticing the odd looks he was getting. After all, wearing a black kimono with a red and black ribbon around his waist might have looked funny in this day and age.

'_It's like they've never seen a kimono before. Gosh, I can't help the way I dress…_' Upon eye contact every male or female looked away as he gave him or her a half glare. Knowing better than to ask. "JIN! HEY JINNERS!" Jin winced at the loud high-pitched yell from the other side of the room. He loathed the nickname his best friend had given him. Jinners…what possessed Mark to give him that name? Angry scowls were evident as Jin more or less dragged his bag; purposely allowing it the screech and scrape against the floor to disrupt everybody present.

Even the secretary seemed a bit aggravated.

'_Oops' _Lifting it up he greeted Mark with a friendly handshake "hey Mark, what's up? Ready for your big day?" he joked.

"Dude, I'm psyched! I was up all morning practicing every move I could remember; I just hope this baby will win me the belt. Man…you shoulda joined in on this with me, woulda been great together! We'd be unstoppable!" Jin studied his friend. In truth he hadn't seen Mark for almost a year, the other having gone to train in the wilderness to be the best swordsman possible. Hoping to get a masters degree and one of the best belts that the Dojo could offer.

As luck would have it Mark had the right figure, being a bit less slim than Jin, but had enough muscles and agility to back him up. His blue eyes that shone with childish intelligence was the one thing that worried Jin. Although he trained and trained, his friend was also dense when it came to panicking situation, not that he blamed him. "What are you wearing…?" the Uzuki sibling asked as he grinned oddly, looking at the other decked out in white long loose pants, a similar white jacket with a black outlining, open to reveal the muscles that Mark seemed so proud of.

Topped off with a red headband secured around his forehead, tied up in a tight knot while blond hair flopped over it, shielding the side and partial back.

'_He never did cut his hair, heh…_'

"My uniform. What are you wearing you old fashioned old man!" Mark gave a light playful shove as he jabbed at the material, "still haven't grown old of that odd little fetish for things in the past?". Mark was rewarded with a smack to the hand as Jin eyed him coolly, "nope, don't you know me any better?" he asked as innocently as he could. Mark grinned and slapped Jin on the back, the hand resting on the spot as he led the Uzuki away from the waiting rooms, passing the restricted section to members only.

"Dude, it's nice to see you again. Thanks for coming. I actually didn't think you would with your mom sick and all...say how's she doing?" the blonde asked glancing to his friend with a concerned look.

"…Not so good. They think she's probably not gonna last. She's…just too…well not insane but it's a mental disease and well…you know how she is. I don't exist to her. But that's alright. As long as she's at least is there…giving attention to Shion ne?" Jin forced a smile as he winked at Mark, letting the other know that everything was fine. And before long, the two went into a quiet silence as they trudged on.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Don't mention it. It's not like forgetting it will do me any good. Come on I've gotten worse things to think about."

"Like what?" Mark asked, puzzled.

"Like if I should bet on you losing or winning," Jin smirked at his friend as he picked up the pace, instantly followed in pursuit as a mini chase began. It wasn't until he passed literature, history, books, and paintings did Jin wish they were still walking. All that good knowledge just sitting there waiting for him!

Jin skid to a halt as he came across a large door, looking over his shoulder he saw his friend in slow motion lunging for him. Twisting around with a quick agile footing, Jin propelled himself into the air, managing to only scrape his head lightly against the ceiling. While Mark slammed into the door head first, not having a chance at stopping from his chosen action. Jin landed behind Mark, crouching down clapping his hands together in a mocking ceremonial type gesture. "You have much to learn young grasshopper."

Ah Jin loved being older than Mark by two years!

"Ah stuff it Jin." The blonde rubbed his nose as he sniffed, the connection with the hard hardly seeming to phase him. Instead he got to his feet, dusting his pants off as he snorted "I still don't see why you didn't join. You're great, and jumping and using strategy is important in this kind of field. Why didn't you…?" the tone was soft, just like always as the fifteen year old opened the door. Slipping in a card key for entrance to the Dojo room.

Jin sighed, rubbing his forehead, emitting a long yawn before answering, "I told you before. My parents wouldn't let me. Besides getting into Vector Industries as a guard or military officer for protection of their employees isn't exactly good pay. I need to be something real good that will get paid handsomely. Like a doctor, and with my brains in that kind of thing I'm sure I can support my family. Maybe even send my mom to a better institute."

"You're too kind Jin. That's going to be your downfall. Your trust is gonna screw you're behind later in life." Jin's smile faltered as Mark gave him a serious look, heading out into the room without another word spoken. '_…Trusting and caring is going to be my downfall? Hah, I doubt it._' Brushing away his black bangs that flopped on either side of his face he stepped inside, immediately bombarded by the amount of noise inside. Squinting through the sudden brightness of light in the room Jin made his way into the open.

"So what do you think?" Mark asked, a sword in hand as he watched Jin's reaction. "Pretty stunning huh?"

"…." Jin didn't reply right away as his mind was focused on other things, mainly just the layout of the dojo room. Pine, sweat, and excitement were all heavily noted in the air as Jin stepped forward, the ground completely wooden, with nothing save for the carpet in the middle of the room, providing a cushion for fighters. A fair amount of 30 uniformed teenagers, all ranging in size and age were lined up on one side, some talking, and other practicing.

Up above the windows were all laid out in a circular order, all lines up in a similar fashion allowing the light form the sun to stream through to provide lighting. Combined with the already bright lights it made it much easier to see. The walls held many symbols, all meaning something different. Even a few awards in parchment were strung along the wall. On the far side of one wall, benches were all available for visitors, and sit outs.

Jin's mouth had formed an 'O' sign as he was lost for words, until he was roughly tugged back to reality and led to the side in a daze.

"Gosh you make it seem like it's the best thing around. Its embarrassing to see someone looked shock while everybody else just shrugs ya know…" Mark announced, teasing Jin's reaction as he stepped over a sudden thrown sword. Mark glared at the fallen figure, the competitor and winner by default in the swordfight gave a wave. Sighing the blonde haired fifteen year old led Jin to the benches and pointed.

"You'll be sitting here. And when I go up…ill be on the red carpet. Ill wave to you so you notice okay?" Jin grinned, giving a thumbs up as Mark walked away, followed by some other older teens. And that was the last Jin saw of him as he plopped down on the bench, cringing. The benches were not soft by any means. Sliding his backpack down he dug into the bag, producing one of his books and instantly zipped the bag up and began reading.

After all, Mark had told him earlier that the fight wouldn't start until the designated time.

An hour passed as Jin read through the book like flowing water. Only glancing up to see if it had started.

'_Interesting how Mark really wanted me to come. Hopefully it wasn't to show off. I really don't want to waste my time…but support is okay, I just hope he knows what he's doing…_' Jin flipped the page again, looking up to watch the referee suddenly blow a whistle. Which meant the beginning was to start. Grinning ear-to-ear Jin lowered his book down and took off his reading glasses for the time being. Leaned back, and watched the show.

Show, and failure were very two different things as Jin watched, he was instantly aware that none of the teen's knew how to properly fight. In fact, if Jin wasn't such a nice guy he might have outwardly said they sucked balls. '_That's not far from the truth either…_' Jin shook his head, easily losing interest and reverted back to his book. Becoming once again engrossed in it. Mark's battle wouldn't start until much later, after all they also announced the names of the competitors.

"Margulis vs. Juny!" Out of pure boredom Jin looked up, raising an eyebrow as a rather tall and **very** buff guy stepped onto the carpet, eye cold and focused. His stance gave off the impression of a well-educated fighter, yet Jin also noted that his body wasn't tense. Instead it was much more relaxed, like he knew he was going to win. Arching a brow Jin turned his half attention to the opponent of the man, raising eyebrows of disbelief as the fourteen year old (he guessed) seemed to be shaking in his socks as his knees buckled and shook. Making the grip on the sword useless as he looked like death had just come early.

'_What's with that guy?_' Jin thought to himself looking among the pile of people to find Mark. Noting that he seemed a bit pale, as did the whole dojo candidates. Grimacing he winced as the whistle blew. And within the first five seconds the kid was bawling his eyes out, having a large ugly gash down his back. Blood pouring down the back. '_What the hell? Is injuring someone even allowed? Where's the owner of the Dojo? Shouldn't he put a stop to this?' _

Shifting uncomfortable at the gory sight Jin looked back down as his book and reverted back to reading, inwardly shaking. If Mark when up against a foe like that… '_Mark has guts. He's not easily beaten…but that look…_' horrors and paleness kept re-appearing in Jin's mind, creating a mental image that the man with pink hair was a very high ranking in terms of fighting. Also well respected as the silence was deafening to Jin's ears. Shaking his head he tried to ignore it. Why was he worrying? He wasn't part of the Dojo…so the likeliness of meeting such a man would be 1 in…

"Oi…Kid…"

…..10…

Jin sweated heavily as he literally glued his eyes to the paper, trying to ignore the shadow that had passed over him. Keeping a straight face he willed himself not to look up, more or less doing the next wrong thing. Ignoring. "Hey girly haired punk. What are you doing here? You're not one of my students are you? State your business!" The tone was like a knife, sharp and superior. Jin felt dread suddenly fill his stomach as the whole dojo was looking at him with either sympathy, or compassion. Obviously they may respect the man. But they also knew when someone was gonna get a beating too…

"…" Jin swallowed as he mumbled something as lifted the book only to get it slammed right down. Obviously this man didn't like being ignored or quiet spoken to. "What's that? I didn't hear you!" The seventeen year olds ears rang with the outburst, going temporary deaf as he finally got the courage to glance up and stare into purple, glowing, angry eyes. "I…" Jin lost his nerve to speak as his chin was forced upright, the harsh toned man turned his head side to side like he was a judge on facial features.

"I'm here…to…to…watch a friend"

"A friend eh? Who's your friend?" Jin glanced to the teenagers, noticing all of them were either sitting or watching with interest. Or watching and trying to not to be noticeable. And Mark…well he was looking pleadingly at Jin. Almost praising him to **not** say his name. "My friend….is…." Jin's voice cracked "well he…he…hasn't arrived yet…" he outwardly lied watching the purple eyes narrow more. And soon Jin felt the grip start to tighten to the point of actually hurting.

"Liar!" The pink haired man breathed, turning his head to glare at his 'students' watching each one of them do similar reactions. Jin on the other hand let his book slide to the floor the grip on his chin was starting to near crack the jawbone. Hands automatically flew up to try and rid of the hold, the sudden puncture of nails against flesh was the only recollection of attention from the man.

"Eh…?" Purple eyes softened slightly as he watched Jin struggle with the grip, the nails digging deeper as Jin swelled with panic inside until he slammed his foot out, catching Margulis off guard as he instantly ripped away from his seat, doing a graceful hand stand. Landing back on his feet. "Tch…GAKI!" Instantly the man had taken up his weapon, the sword flailing in the air before positioning for attack. Jin's mind bounced with strategic ideas as he was aware that the lunatic had a weapon to injure.

Jin leaned back with wide eyes as the sword sliced where he had stood, the attack meant to cut his chest open. Shocked and fearing for his life Jin jumped down a few benches, ducking under the blade until the man swung downwards. Causing him to leap up to avoid the brunt of steel as it smashed into the wood. Cleaving it into two pieces, creating a difficult landing.

Hands slamming against the ground, Jin did the best he could as splinters imbedded themselves into his palms, pushing against the ground he landed like a rabbit. Crouching down , knees bent as he kept both eyes focused on the sword wielder. Teeth clenched together as the man lifted the sword, shouldering it as he regarded him with high interest. Before leaping over the benches and continuing the pursuit to kill/maim/injure/murder the brat.

Jin backed away quickly, until he figured to just balance on the tippy toes as he gracefully kept a good distance between the man, before he heard a shout, "JINNERS!" Jin, momentarily distracted (by the hate of the nickname) looked to the side to see Mark throw him something glinting…and reflecting light. '_He's lending me his SWORD? God…I….don't know how though…!_' Reaching in the air, fully expecting his hand to be sliced in two by the blade. He caught the handle (miraculously) and flailed his other arm as the sword fell backwards into the ground. The sudden added weight, changing his whole position.

'_Wait it's…a Katana?_' Lifting the Japanese styled sword he glanced to Mark, noticing that he already had a sword, holding it up for Jin's eyes. Than what…? '_He said he wanted to give me a birthday gift…was…was…this it? A katana?_' Not feeling that much at a disadvantage Jin lifted the sword, weighing it quickly to match it. Before spreading his feet and swiftly bringing the blade down onto the man's sword. The two metal blades clashing together, emitting sparks.

"Heh…you're not bad. What's your name punk?"

Jin had difficulty answering as his grip wavered a bit with the sheer amount of raw powering being delivered. "Jin…Jin Uzuki…yours?"

"Margulis" Was the only answer before the face twisted to a sneer, throwing Jin's blade off of his and slashed at the shorter being. '_A pirate sword? Than his has a weakness about 32 degrees downward if I hit the middle of it, it'll be stunned then…_' Jin narrowed his eyes, countering the strike with his own, hitting directly in the idle before slashing wildly. Connecting each blow until at last. His efforts paid off and the pirate sword went flying to the side.

The dojo was stunned, Margulis was stunned, and the pupils of Margulis were stunned. The only thing that was heard was Jin's tired pants and breaths as he pointed the katana with one hand, nicking the top of Margulis's chin, making a fair cut "I….I….win…". Margulis stared at Jin for a long moment before he grabbed the blade, ignoring the sudden cuts that were made and shoved it aside. "Let's try that again. Now I'll fight you seriously…"

Jin sliced the air, balancing again as Margulis retrieved his weapon.

And the fight commenced again.

Before he knew it Jin was over powered by the sudden swiftness and well measured attacks from Margulis that his brain just couldn't function to counter them all as he was easily assaulted by a barrage of attacks. Not only that but the sheer amount of energy used up was miscalculated, resulting in an easy victory as Jin was suddenly knocked to the floor, emitting a gasp of pain as the opponent crashed into him, pinning him down.

"Heh. Gaki. What was your name? Uzuki?" Margulis leaned down close to Jin's face, watching the others movement until he leaned back, finally sedated from the battle. Getting off he pointed down at the panting, bruised, and slightly cut figure with pride. "THIS! This is what I wanted all of YOU SLACKERS TO BE! This man here…his inexperience tells me he has never used a sword before. Much less a katana, one of the oldest sword we hand out! Yet he was able to master it within the first second of handling it. And also managed to put guts first and attempt to bring me down, knowing he would have lost anyway. THIS IS A SWORDSMAN!"

Silence. Heavy silence was present as the students just stared at the figure slowly trying to get up. Sweat poured down Jin's face as his head spun and ached. Pushing his hands against the floor he slowly got to his knees and then to his feet despite the messages from the brain saying otherwise. Face glowing with shame at being humiliated in front of all those people he didn't bother to pick up the sword or think about his books, instead he ran to the exit. Stumbling occasionally and leaving a dent in the dojo's pride.

"JIN!" Mark yelled after his friend, throwing down all of his equipment beginning a run to go after his friend but a hand gripped his shoulder, holding him back "Sir…my friend…I'm responsible. I wanted him to come and watch sir…I'm sorry…I take full respon----"

"There's no need for that Mark" Margulis caught his pupil off and shoved him back into the crowd of kids. The katana that had slipped from Jin's fingers laid on the floor where it had clattered. "I'll get him don't worry. Just stay here and PRACTICE!" he barked at the student, getting a few responses back but otherwise. Nothing but the swinging of swords against air.

Just what he wanted to hear.

Margulis grabbed the katana and stepped into the halls. Actually quite surprised to just catch a glimpse of the challenger running into the forested area nearby. Passing the secretary and those in the waiting room he shouldered the katana and picked up the pace to catch the black haired figure. Instantly outside that pace increased dramatically as he bull dozed down the shrubs, tiny branches, and plants in his way. Coming nearer and nearer until…

**WHAM**

"AGH!" Margulis dropped the scabbard before he lunged at the figure, wrapping his arms around the slender waist and forcing the longhaired being to the ground, laying comfortably on his back. Nice pillow… "Oi, Uzuki. Where do you think you're going?" Margulis smirked, his arms unwinding as he slammed the incoming fist down to the ground. Pinning his arms as well.

Jin panted heavily, his energy all but zapped as he struggled to lift the heavy figure. Margulis may move fast but he weighed a few **tons**. "Get off me! GET OFF!" Despite his yells Jin didn't see anything being done or moving and growled in frustration. Instead he hurled a handful of Japanese curses at Margulis , attempting to lift his arms up to take another swing.

But arms didn't want to move nor could they move.

"I aint moving till you stop and stay put. Then I'll consider it kid." Jin groaned in response and tried throwing Margulis off, turning his body side to side only able to turn his body around to face Margulis as the other man lifted just enough for one rotation. To meet eye to eye. Only instead of the glowing angry eyes some time ago, Jin was rewarded with soft slightly kinder looks. The rage and hate all but disappeared. Stopping his useless struggling against an older (and stronger) figure he relaxed, looking off to the side.

"That's better, now why the hell did you run off?" Margulis finally let go of Jin's arms "There's nothing to be ashamed about. You're one of the best fighters I've seen for years. You outclass all those other nimrods I teach, so why did you get up and go?"

Jin snarled something lifting a fist and smashing it into Margulis's face, or more distinctively, his cheek. "I was humiliated you old GEEZER!" Jin elbowed the older man in the same spot, the older man moving instinctively back and off the shorter figure. Before Jin got to his feet, hands going to a martial artist formation as he glared. Tears pricking at the ends of his eyes. Purple eyes simply watched amused as the teen before him puffed with more and more anger. All releasing like an inflated balloon.

"Humiliated? I don't know who I humiliated but it sure in the hell wasn't you." The pink haired man rubbed his cheek, a slight bruise already beginning to form. Damn that kid hit hard. "Look if I did. I'm sorry." H shrugged his shoulders, giving off a sickening crack as he rolled his tense shoulders. "Look, Uzuki…"

"Jin"

"Uzuki…"

"J-I-N"

"Uzuki…"

A sigh.

"…I want to further your gift. You have so much potential for being a swordsman. And if you allowed me to train you, you'd be a master in no time. What do you think of that?" Margulis beamed (scary, yes) as he held out a hand to Jin, watching the other lose his nerve in fighting.

"You mean like train under you?"

"Yes of course. You'll be not only my student as an example to others but also my apprentice. That way, you'll learn more than anybody has" Jin looked highly uncertain as Margulis looked expectantly at him.

"…What do I get out of it?"

"Nothing except satisfaction of becoming a skilled warrior in the art of swords. How bout it? And if you don't like it, you can go home."

Jin hesitated for a long while before his eyes drifted down to the katana, dropped to the side when Margulis had caught up to him. His eyes softened as he considered his choices. He had things to do too. But if he was only going to be a little while then nothing seemed wrong about it. He could always lie to his folks and be able to finally learn what he really wanted…no, needed in life!

"…Alright then. But only for a few months. I don't have the luxury of life like others do" he grasped Margulis's hand, squeezing tightly, "you got a deal."

"Alright then. First thing is. You'll refer to me as Sir or Master"

"Hai Tai-sa."

"No. Master or Sir"

"Hai, Tai-sa"

"MASTER OR SIR!"

"TAI-SA!"

"GAKI!"

"GEEZER!"

"NERD!"

"OLD FART!"

"RABBIT!"

"…baaaaaka"

* * *

A/N: Im sorry -waves hands- I thought i uploaded this long ago but i didnt and it just SAT comfortably in the document file...heh heh but its updated now! Next chapter will eventually come along too... (To be honest this was finished like....months ago xD)

Next Time: A few months later, its Jin's last day as an apprentice/student to Margulis. Now on a mission (for the last day) the man in question raises an opportunity Jin is quick to refuse. That's when the fatherly figure Jin had assumed was there, is shattered, and he gets the true nature of the one known as "Margulis".


End file.
